Sasuke you will be mine
by monkie16
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi go to the same highschool and itachi wants sasuke for his own.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke wake up." Itachi said, shaking the boy laying in the bed. 

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"You have to get ready for school otouto." Itachi reminded him.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned as he got out of bed.

"Sasuke where are your pyjamas?" Itachi demanded when he saw that Sasuke was naked.

"I haven't used pyjamas in years Aniki, now get out." Sasuke said as he walked into his closet. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room.

Sasuke pulled on a tight pair of black pants and a tight black t-shirt, he finished by putting on a black dog collar and some eyeliner. Itachi waited for Sasuke by the door and narrowed his eyes when he saw what Sasuke was wearing. "Go change you look like a whore." Itachi ordered when Sasuke stopped in front of him.

"No." Sasuke replied petulantly and walked out the door.

Itachi went after Sasuke and grabbed his arm in a bruising grip. "Go. Change. Now." Itachi growled.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, jerking free just as Neji pulled up. Sasuke jumped into the car and they sped away.

"FUCK!" Itachi screamed jumping into his own car.

Itachi stopped in front of Deidra's house with a loud screech. Deidra jumped in quickly, seeing that Itachi was upset and they sped to the school.

As Itachi and Deidra got out of the car Sasori and Kisame joined them. "Find Sasuke and bring him to me." Itachi ordered they all nodded and hurried away.

Itachi looked over the courtyard when he spotted Sasuke pushed up against a wall with Neji's tongue down his throat. Furious Itachi strode over and grabbed Neji by his hair throwing him off Sasuke and into a tree. Itachi then threw a stunned Sasuke over his shoulder and took him into an empty classroom. Itachi threw Sasuke onto the couch that was in the room. "What the hell is your problem!" Sasuke demanded

"Oh I don't know, maybe because my brother is dressed and acting like a whore for one." Itachi sneered.

"If that's how you feel then you no longer have a little brother." Sasuke cried, bolting out of the room.

"DAMN IT!" Itachi yelled out to no one in particular, punching the wall then he ran after Sasuke leaving, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

Sasuke ran down the hall and crashed into someone. Sasuke looked up and saw Sasori. "Sorry Sasori┘" Sasuke apologized.

"No problem." Sasori told the boy.

Sasuke nodded and walked away. "Gaara!" Sasuke yelled out when he saw the red headed boy up ahead. Gaara turned around and waited for Sasuke to catch up.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke and they walked into class together. Gaara sat in the back of the classroom. He pulled Sasuke down so he was straddling him.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Gaara, who licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sasuke opened his mouth letting Gaara's tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke pulled back and smirked when he felt Gaara's erection against him. Sasuke got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and started to grind against Gaara, they both moaned let out moans. Gaara started to suck on Sasuke's throat, getting small mewls and moans for his ministrations.

"BOY'S STOP THAT!" a voice screamed at them. Sasuke and Gaara broke apart, smirking. Sasuke got up and sat next to Gaara, almost laughing at the look on the class's faces, while Gaara glared at them.

The teacher paled and went to the front of the room while everyone else quickly sat down.

Itachi slammed his books on the desk as he sat down. How dare that red haired bastard touch my Sasuke! Itachi thought as he fumed, making anyone within a ten-foot radiance, want to run.

When the bell rang for lunch Itachi almost ran to the courtyard looking for Sasuke, when he found him Itachi walked over. "Sasuke we need to talk." Itachi said, frowning.

"We'll talk at home." Sasuke said with a sigh. Itachi nodded, still frowning, and walked away. HE WILL BE MINE! Were his last thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke watched as Itachi walked awayand sighed "why do you love him so much Sasuke?" Garra asked "I don't know Garra but he'll never feel the same he thinks i'm a whore" Sasuke told Garra starting to cry.

"Don't cry Sasuke" Garra whispered holding the smaller teen to him. "Listen Garra i'm going to go home I'll see you tonight ok" Sasuke said "yeah thats fine i'll pick you up at eight" Garra told him.

Sasuke nodded and ran off campus he saw Haku across the street and walked over to him. "Hey Haku can you give me a ride home" Sasuke asked "sure hop in" Haku told him getting into his car Sasuke got into the passenger seat and Haku took him to his house.

Sasuke jumped out of the car and walked inside with a wave to Haku. Sasuke walked into Itachi's room and layed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Itachi walked to his car and raced home. "Sasuke" Itachi hollered when he walked into the house. When he got no answer he ran upstairs and checked Sasuke's room when he diden't see him there Itachi walked into his room and felt some of his anger at Sasuke deminish when he saw him asleep in his bed.

Itachi sat next to Sasuke who started to whimper worried Itachi started to shake Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and Itachi watched as Sasuke's eye's focused on him."Sasuke do you have any shame at all" Itachi snapped Sasuke just looked at him puzzeled "You let those guys touch you and fuck you" Itachi snapped.

"They don't fuck me we just fool around" Sasuke whimpered and tears stared to run down his face "Sasuke don't cry i'm sorry" Itachi cried clutching Sasuke to him.

"You really think i'm a whore" Sasuke cried and his body shook by the force of his sobs.

"No i don't Sasuke i was just jelious becasue you let them touch you please stop crying" Itahci pleaded. "Why would you be jelious" Sasuke asked "because i should be the only one to touch you" Itachi said.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi shocked and Itachi bent down and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss and their tongue's tangeled together.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and brought him closer deepening the kiss.

Itachi pulled back and took off Sasuke's shirt and pant's then he tore of his own clothes Itachi hurry i need you Sasuke said Itachi got the lube of his table and got back on the bed he put lobe on his aching shaft and he put Sasuke's legs over his shoulder's then he positioned himself and Sasuke's entrance when his door was flung open "Get out" Itachi screamed.

"Sorry un" and Deidra ran out Sasuke brought down his legs then he rolled off the bed "where are you going' Itachi growled "I'm going to he movies with Garra and he is picking me up in 40 minutes i have to get ready" Sasuke said and he ran to his own room.

Sasuke pulled on a pair of tight white slacks with a tight white silk shirt then he pulled on a white dog collor Sasuke felt his cell viberate and got it out of his pocket "Hey Garra" he answered "alright i'll be down in a minute" Sasuke said as he hung up then he walked across the hall to Itachi's room and opened the door.

Sasuke fought back tears as he watched Itachi thrusting into Diedra he ran downstairs and jumped into the passenger seat of Garra's car.

Itachi came and he pulled out of Deidra then he saw his door was open "Fuck" Itachi cursed ane he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then he ran downstairs and out the door he jumped into his car and raced to the movie theater.

Itachi parked next to Garra's car and ran in he saw Sasuke at the snack counter and walked over to him.

"Sasuke" Itachi started to say "stop just stay away from me Itachi" Sasuke whispered "No i won't leave you alone we need to talk" Itachi said "well i don't want to see or talk to you right now" Sasuke snapped and he turned away from Itachi as the clerk handed him his soda and popcorn.

Itachi threw Sasuke over his shoulder and ran to his car. "Itachi put me down" Sasuke bellowed "no i'm takeing you home and we are going to talk" Itachi said as he set Sasuke down.

Sasuke got out his cell and called Garra "hey Itachi took me so i'll see you tomarrow alright see ya" Sasuke said and he shut his phone.

Itachi parked the car and Sasuke jumped out and ran inside and upstairs to his room Itachi ran after Sasuke and tackeled him before he could shut and lock his door.

"Get off me you bastard" Sasuke screamed "damn it Sasuke it diden't mean anything i was hard and Deidra was there" Itachi said "well then i must not mean anything ether seeing as you fucked him right after you where about to fuck me" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't say that i fucking love you" Itachi cried "some way of showing it" Sasuke spat as tears ran down his face.

"Sasuke give me another chance ok and this time it will be offical nobody ealse for me or for you" Itachi pleaded. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Itachi but if i so much as see you kiss someone ealse it's over" Sasuke told him with a sigh "no Sasuke you will have to give me a chance to explain because i woulden't do anything to hurt Sasuke i love you" Itachi said Sasuke just nodded. Itachi stood up then and scooped Sasuke up and carried him to bed. Itachi layed Sasuke down then layed down next to him Itachi held Sasuke who just snuggeled into Itachi's embrace and they both drifted off to sleep. 

Sasuke woke up and looked up to meet itachi's eyes. Sasuke smiled at Itachi then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Itachi down then he kissed him lightly then with a smirk he rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Itachi heard the shower start and hopped out of bed he tore off his clothes as he walked into the bathroom he opened the shower door and got in behind Sasuke. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist who leaned against him with a content sigh. Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head then he grabbed the bar of soap and started to run it over Sasuke's stomach and chest while he started to nibble and suck on Sasuke's throat. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned and his eyes fluttered closed.Itachi Smiled and grabbed Sasuke's erection and started to pump his hand "i'm going to cum soon" Sasuke moaned out and then he came all over Itachi's hand.Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he turned around then he dropped to his knees he took the tip of Itachi's cock into his mouth then he started to suck on it then Sasuke took all of it into his mouth and started to hum Itachi threw his head back and moaned then he grabbed Sasuke by his hair and held him still and started to thrust into his mouth "Sasuke" Itachi screamed as he came deep in Sasuke's throat.

Itachi pulled his now soft cock out of Sasuke moath and helped him then he jerked Sasuke against him then he bent down and crushed his mouth to Sasuke's their tongues tangeled together and Itachi could taste himself Sasuke pulled back and stepped out of the shower Were going to be late if we don't hurry Sasuke told him and he ran out of the bathroom and into his closet and pulled on a pair of jean's and a black t-shirt both where tight then he walked over to his dresser he grabbed a black leather dog collor then he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs.

Itachi hopped out of the shower and ran to his room he pulled on a pair of black slacks with a black silk shirt then he walked out of his room just as Sasuke walked out of his Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand Sasuke entwined their fingers then they ran outside to Itachi's car. "Sasuke i wan't you to run for presiden't of the freshmen class" Itachi said "what why" Sasuke demanded "because i'm running for senior class president and i don't want to be away from you when i'm in meeting's Itachi answered as they spead to school.

Sasuke jumped out of the car and grabbed his bag when they got to school. Itachi came up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and they walked into the courtyard and sat at the table in the middle of it Itachi sat down then he pulled Sasuke down so he sat in his lap and kissed him in front of everyone in the courtyard claiming Sasuke as his Itachi's tongue plundered Sasuke's mouth while tangeled his hands in itachi's hair.

Itachi pulled back from the kiss and looked at Kisame,Sasori and Deidra who sat shocked as the rest of the courtyard Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head and they both smirked at everyone.

Sasuke saw Garra walkeing twords them and smiled at him Itachi saw the redhead comeing and tightened his hold on Sasuke "hey Garra" Sasuke greeted Itachi just glared at the redhead "hey Sasuke what's going on" Garra asked "i'm with Itachi" Sasuke answered."You better make him happy cause if you don't i won't hesitate to take him from you"Garra told Itachi the rest of the guy's in the courtyard nodded in agreement. Itachi's eyes narrowed and turned red "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER TOUCH MY OTOUTO AGAIN" Itachi snapped glareing at everyone.

Itachi stood up just as the bell rang everyone hurried to class and Itachi walked Sasuke to class with a huge grin on his face "why are you so happy" Sasuke asked "I have a plane to make sure know one will try to take you from me" Itachi told him before he dissapeared down the hall.


End file.
